TINSTACOI
by Phalon-Marie
Summary: Connor/Dawn Shipper... Takes place in 2004. If I give anymore away, there goes the story.
1. Part One

There is No Such Thing As Coincidences, Only Inevitabilities 

Disclaimer: I own No part of the Buffy Universe, or Angel. I am not affiliated with the WB or UPN. I did this purely for fun in a challenge at the Unnatural Brats site. This is a Dawn-Connor shipper and the story focuses them only.

****

PART ONE

Six Weeks After Meeting Dawn…

"I'm not listening to you or anymore of your lies!" Connor declared to Wes and Lilah, he hated both their guts and didn't want to listen to them, especially after meeting the most beautiful female in his own existance. Her voice was so sweet as was her name. "DAWN." He had been lied to about her.

Connor hit Lilah over the head with the back of a sword. "You die next time we meet," He declared running out quickly. 

****

Three Weeks Before Meeting Dawn…

Lilah showed a video of Dawn, a manipulated video of Dawn hurting people, murdering innocent people and having a truly demonic face. "Where is she?" Connor demanded, as he wanted to kill this creature that he though was hurtin innocent people.

"Sunnydale is her current home, it's a hellmouth," She told him with a small smile as it was deliciously evil at this moment.

****

THE WEEK of MEETING DAWN.

Dawn was so alone and patrol was not good to be alone in doing but it seemed to be needed for her own little peace as she had lost both of her best friends. It was too hard now and she need help a lot of help. She was so alone, now… She wished she had someone to share the world, the end of it or her own beginning with it. Now it was time to report in, suddenly she felt someone's watchful eyes. She decided to lose whoever it was in an old crypt. She came in to find Clem watching TV "Hey," She said with a smile. Dawn sat down and asked, "Has Buffy or the others been by?"

"No, no word from them, I think they're still in LA, you should go to your house though, I'm sure they've called or something." He said in the softest voice he could muster.

"I might do that," Dawn said but ended up falling asleep on the couch as Clem watched TV 

Meanwhile Connor had a feeling that this girl was more than she seemed… Too many things didn't fit and he knew he had to find out what, but to him, Dawn was a demon and that had to be destroyed.

It was about night when angel and the others showed up as things were explained of children, lovers, and epiphanies and separations of groups so there wouldn't be bloodshed in the cars.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!!" Angel demanded up Buffy over the rape of Spike, had he known earlier, soul or no soul, he would of hunted down Spike and killed him, himself. 

"Fine, what about Darla and YOUR SON???!" Buffy demanded. "You didn't consider telling me those little details or your blooming romance with Cordelia?" Buffy said exasperated and was so angry she could of fixed the Californian Electrical problem with her anger fuelling.

Gunn came up and said, "What about that ultimate demon without a name that can't be destroyed by something existing?" 

"Born, nothing born," Fred said with a smile, as she couldn't believe that they had been together for the last two years. It was Halloween of 2004 and they had survived this long and she believed they could survive even longer. 

At some point, the gangs managed it to make it to Buffy's house. It had the looks that Dawn hadn't been there for a very long time, since Buffy left.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled and rushed to her sister's room. She found nothing; it was exactly how it had been left. 

Spike eventually walked up there and said, "Afraid… It scared her away."

Cor and Angel then came up and Cor asked, "Something wrong?"

Buffy ignored them both as she turned to Spike and asked, "It? You mean that demon that's been trying to kill us the past two years?" She hurried out as so many things rushed through her head at the moment and went to the one place she knew Dawn would go to, Spike's old crypt. Unluckily, Spike and Angel could follow as it was night at the moment.

Cordy hadn't mentioned to the gang that she had become half demon two and half years ago, and she wouldn't at the moment as she used the teleportation gift to get her to Buffy. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"How did—Nevermind," Buffy remarked as she saw only Clem.

Clem was scared out of his mind when he saw both girls. "Oh, she must of left again," Clem said as he could see something odd about Cordelia, as if she was a higher being. If what he saw was true, it wouldn't do well if he pissed her off.

****

Meanwhile…

Connor pretended to fit in the crowd of sea of people as he watched his prey to strike, to kill. Something struck him as he watched her goes out in alley and there he made his mood attacking her from behind.

Dawn reacted in an instance, wanting to hurt this demon that had attacked her and threw him into the wall. She had superior skills or so she thought as she threw him against a wall, hoping to knock him out. 'Damn demon is strong… Wonder what exactly he is.' She thought to herself.

Connor reacted by trying to get her off balance so he could destroy her now. 'Why hadn't she vamped out?' He thought to himself as he attacked evermore. There was something about her, that made him not fight as well as he should. He tried to push it away so he could finally strike the demon down.

****

Otherwise…

Angel walked from Buffy's house, as he knew he had to find his son. That was one of the reasons he had come to Sunnydale, he had been told his son was hunting a demon here and he knew that maybe he could save his son and knew the local hotspots. Alleys and such, it was best that way.

****

Meanwhile

Cor and Buffy were walking down the street, talking and catching up as they had never done before. Both of them had changed so drastically in the last nine years, they shared more things in common then they would ever admit. One, Angel and two, almost a lifetime on the Hellmouth. Suddenly they heard yelling and fighting in an alley and were met by Angel. Upon seeing the dueling two, Angel and Buffy went into action grabbing the two, now eighteen year olds apart to stop them from killing each other.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angel demanded.

"She's an evil demon," Connor answered.

"Am not, you attacked me, whatever type demon you are, because no human is that strong." Dawn declared as her sister was holding her back from opening another can of whoop-ass. 

"She's not a demon, she's a Vampire Slayer," Angel assured his son.

"That's not what the video showed," Connor said and then noticed the cross on Dawn's neck and it wasn't burning her. He was truly confused.

"No one born can destroy it," Cordy said under her breath as she realized who could destroy the demon… It was Connor and Dawn and she realized why they had been pitted against each other, to open the Hellmouth. 

"Connor maybe the child of two demons but he isn't one," Buffy told her younger sister. There would be a lot of explaining now as she could tell. 

Dawn looked at Connor with a discerning look upon her face, as she knew the explanation would be later. Soon enough, the two teens were lead off to the house. Dawn kept a close eye on Connor, not because he was dangerous, but there was something about him that she liked, A LOT. She was sure she could talk to him later, without smashing his face into a wall as the debate on the demon of the Millennia was talked about, or more like researched. 

Connor watched Dawn curiously, he knew he had been lied to again and he couldn't stand it. Something about this girl had made the firm wanted her dead and he wondered what for as he figured he should do just the opposite with her as he had been asked. Suddenly he saw her approaching and didn't know what to do, his palms became sweaty and his heart raced. 'Am I getting ill?' He thought to himself as she sat next to him and he flinched a bit.

Dawn sat next to Connor and said, "Sorry about the whole miscommunication about earlier, my name is Dawn Summers." She felt nervous about this as she didn't want to fall in love with guys who wanted to kill her and she felt all warm now as heart beat harder than it ever had before and knew she had to keep her own self-control right now.

Connor now kept his eyes fixated on the book as much as he could. He barely looked up and said, "S--- Connor Angel." He braved himself, as he wouldn't let this sickness take hold of him. "I was told you hurt people," He explained. "Next time I meet the firm, I will rip off an appendage." He remarked in vengeful tone.

"Oh?" Dawn asked in a 'please don't talking about ripping off appendages.' "So, what brought you to Sunnydale?" She asked as she researched as read and asked.

"You," Connor said watching her carefully as he smiled and wanted to know more about her. His heart had settled down but he felt at peace as he had never been before and knew that he had to know what caused this and knew it had to be Dawn.

Their eyes locked for a few minutes and then Dawn looked away. "To kill me?" She asked. "Well maybe you can help take out this demon we're trying to kill… Older than the old ones or that's what Anya called it before she was turned to stone," She now whispered into his ear. 

The hairs on Connor's ears tingled upon hearing her voice. "Then we should find out soon how to kill it," He whispered back and noticed that Dawn's face had just flustered and was wondering if she had gotten the same sickness he had. Soon the two began to research together but not speak.

A couple hours later, mostly everyone had fallen asleep. Cor was up with Angel. She pointed at Connor and Dawn. "Um, I think something snapped," She whispered noticing the slayer Dawn laying on Connor's shoulder as it was something that wasn't supposed to happen and wondered if he would even think of leaving.

"I think we won't be returning with him in LA," Angel said regretfully. He saw that his son was falling inlove, everyone had seen it and it was impossible to ignore, as there was intensity between the two.


	2. Part Two

There is No Such Thing As Coincidences, Only Inevitabilities 

Disclaimer: I own No part of the Buffy Universe, or Angel. I am not affiliated with the WB or UPN. I did this purely for fun in a challenge at the Unnatural Brats site. This is a Dawn-Connor shipper and the story focuses them only.

****

Part Two:

The gang met up at Xander's place, where Anya had once taken over. Everyone was getting into weapons mode, no one more than Connor and Dawn who were the obvious weapons themselves as they had never technically never been born as prophecies foretold in the re-stolen Scrolls of Aberjin. Giles had returned from England as he could easily translate what was said.

It now was evening; everyone was prepared for the whole scenario, as the battle was to take place in two nights on the full moon. So much was going to happen; that was sure, of course, now the plans to save the world were uncertain. Everyone was studying; two people, Dawn and Connor could only use looking for the weapon that. They had liked each other, even when they had planned to kill each other. No one knew what to do, there were lots of chances no one could survive this.

"The weapon is blood drawn of neither born and cut by a metal of the worst hell," Willow said quoting from the book.

Connor looked up and said, "From Quortoth…" He had a bag with him that was made to shoot stakes and had an axe like shape of metal to strike down any enemy as it was made from the sharpest metal of Quortoth to kill his own father once. Now he could use to kill a demon that existed in this realm to hurt them all. More importantly, he could use it to save Dawn.

Giles eyes got wide and Xander just blurted out, "What's Quortoth?"

"Hell dimension, the worst," Giles said. "Impossible to get into or out of."

"Not impossible," Angel exhaled feeling more guilt than before. He had lost his son to there and knew now, that because of that… It would save the world. 

The next night, while everyone slept, Connor and Dawn snuck out of the apartment. Unknown to them, Spike and Angel had gone out to patrol and go to the Butcher'' as there wasn't much time to do anything else before the other night.

"Can you show me?" Dawn asked softly. "To use it?" She of course was indicating the axe of the metal of the worst hell on earth as she might have to use it tomorrow as the gang had figured how to destroy the demon and they had the resources to do it. 

Connor had the same angelic look that his father often had to win a girl's heart. "Of course," He said with a smile as he had heard of how amazing a prowess, the slayers had… Stronger than vampires and their strengths grew with the battles they faced. He helped Dawn put it on. He positioned her to show her. He showed her the trigger button and made sure nothing was loose. He kept himself close to her, very close. His body against hers, one arm around her waist and then armed and he showed her the positions in which to move. 

Dawn's heart raced at the closeness. She wished they had met under different circumstances, as she had liked that whole bad boy thing before. Now, it was better to feel his touch was amazing but tried to keep her mind focused and soon she felt nothing as she was now untouched and she attached him carefully and was attacked by him and manage to shoot out a stake, almost getting him and that was careful as he bad a sword and they attacked by a gang of vampires.

"No more practice," Connor said softly to the woman he was falling in love with. He had admired who she was and who he saw her becoming, he figured that's what his father once saw in Buffy or still did as he could see their emotions flying when it came to his mother and the other vampire with a soul, Spike. Now he attacked the vampires with no mercy as he used a sword to behead several demons at a time.

Dawn was having her own type of fun with Connor's weapon as she staked several now and then began to use the blade, just to try it as it was becoming like a part of her. There was so much to think about now. Soon there were lots of piles of dusts. Dawn was obvious ready for more, as she wasn't the least bit tired. 

"More?" Connor asked curiously as he could feel her energy radiating energy as he was as well and knew that in a way, they were one in the same.

"Of course," Dawn said with a wink. She took out off the weapon that had been so amazing to use. "That will be worth a lot," She said with a smile. Soon her face paled as she saw Angel and Spike.

"What are you two doing out right now?" Angel asked curiously.

"Training," Connor said bluntly. "We're the only things that are standing in the way of destruction and survival of the world…" That was so true, Dawn and Connor had to be ready, their bruises and bones had healed since the confrontation. It was always good to be the ones of the quickly healing, warrior types.

"Home now," Spike indicated like a discerning parent as a good moment would of happened, when the lips of the two conjoined souls would of come about. Dawn and Connor didn't budge. They were adults but the world hanged in the balance and the hormones should not get in the way of survival. 

Dawn gave Connor a look of let's go. Connor nodded as they walked together apart from the parental supervision, of atleast, Angel. These two were obviously feeling their way through it. Now, they snuck back in and sat on the balcony by themselves.

"Where did you grow up?" Connor asked Dawn curiously as they were alone or allowed to think so as they stood closer than before, they subconsciously wanting to be together but not yet letting themselves embark on that journey. It was amazing what he could feel for this single girl.

"Los Angeles and here," Dawn said softly. She wondered what he was thinking as what she thought about was his arms around her again. It may have been training to him but to her, it was much more important… As if she was the most important thing to him.

"Is that where your sister and my father met?" Connor asked curiously, looking deeply into her eyes, wanting to feel peace, totally. 

"Sunnydale, actually," Dawn asked. "Can we not talk about them?" She asked as she felt his lips on hers. It felt so nice; one hand rested on his cheek. She couldn't believe how much trust they built in a week, there had been an intangible connection with him since she met him and now she wanted it more than ever and she would do what she had to, to be able to have it. 

Connor wrapped both arms around her waist as he was learning how to kiss. It was so nice, it felt so good. There was a lot to think about and now, more than he would do what he had to be able to keep it. He wondered what was all he could experience, as he knew he wasn't sick… He was supposed to feel this, to acknowledge it. It was something, no one could of warned or prepared him enough about it. He had to know more, to feel more. Slowly after a while, he moved his mouth away. He had to catch his breath and was a little breathless. "What was that?" He asked curiously, wanting to do that again.

"You've never kissed anyone before?" Dawn asked noticing how well he had done it and had never felt anything like it. It was amazing and knew that they had a lot to learn.

"Once, two years ago," Connor complied as he moved a strand of hair out of Dawn's face. "Never, like this," He said with a smile.

Dawn blushed, loving that fact, as she liked this. "Maybe, maybe later after the world is saved we can do more of that and other things," She remarked as she was sure he didn't know what a date was.

"Of course," Connor said brushing her cheeks with the back of his hands. It was nice to think that about this and suddenly he heard an explosion, far off in the distance. It was at the place he had first tracked down Dawn. He knew that possibly, that there was a problem with dates and such.

Everyone rushed to the balcony and saw the explosions. 

"It's to separate and draw everyone out." Angel declared.

"So then we go to the Hellmouth?" Cor asked.

"We separate," Buffy said. "Dawn, Connor, Angel and his crew go try to fend off while the rest of us try to help the people that are in trouble right now and we'll join you as soon as possible."

Everyone agreed to that so much had changed as Dawn led the gang to the principal's office, which was now vacant. Soon they came face to face with the demon; he had the form of the Master now. "Well, well, never born creatures," He said in a wicked tone. "We've been waiting for you all, time to DIE." He remarked. Soon out of nothing vampires appeared all apparitions. A large amulet stood on the door; it was a lot like a trophy. 

"Connor the amulet!" She pointed as a vampire grabbed her throat and she staked him only for two more to take his place. When it was shattered, the demons turned to dust. This was much to easy as it grasped her throat.

"You die now," It declared. Soon its multiple personalities came out as the figments that had all appeared to Spike. Soon Connor shoved his metal into the Master figment, making it bleed for the first time making time for Dawn to get out of the arms. "First blood is drawn," She remarked.

Soon the remainder of the Scoobies made it. Willow flinched upon seeing Andrew and by reflex threw him across the room as a reflex as the memories emerged of Tara in her arms. The Scoobies knew what this could all mean. This demon was going to play with their mind and they witness the blood, the metal on that weapon of Connor's was going to settle the score for them all. 

A ring rang out as a fight immerged of the ultimate demon verses the Scoobies. The A. I. Crew and Scoobies weren't exactly the best thing against the demon but it was weakening against the two people in the world that weren't of this world but yet existed. Suddenly two of the apparitions were able to grab Dawn and throw her against a wall knocking her out and leaving her for the perfect meal as the now fully grown Mayor Demon, seemed to have returned.

"Dawn!" Connor yelled he was enraged and no matter the change if he could destroy the demon now and save Dawn than see his first love dead and destroy the demon now. It was remarkable how many choices he could make with one instant of saving her and by instant beheaded the mayor with his blade, he picked up his beloved in his arms now as the apparitions lost one of their hands. He knew it's meaning; if one lost its head, one of them lost a limb. He helped Dawn up as her head was bleeding. "Dawn, wake up," Connor whispered as he knew it had to be a concussion.

Cor saw Dawn and managed to teleport her ass over there. "Go fight, I'll see what I can do ok?" She said and saw his resistance to the whole thing but she put her hand to the girl's forhead. "Hey," She whispered.

Dawn could barely move as she saw the battle going on.

"Don't move," Cordy instructed her as streaming white light came from her hands and she had that look of 'don't say a word.' She couldn't have everyone knowing she had gained powers slated by the powers that be. She handed Dawn a sword and said, "Use this… It's very important to everyone's survival."

The sword was made of a dark metal, almost as dark as Connor's metal on his weapon. Soon she was forced to wield it and saw Andrew who held Willow's throat and Buffy had been knocked to the ground. She could remember the pain that he had inflicted and removed his head releasing the head to the ground as the Master was now armless and legless.

Soon the gang, battered and bruised faced the last demon. Connor made no moves as if he had been sorry as the hate boiling in him, he would happy to hold Dawn after this… 

"So you've harnessed your power, I am the First evil beyond sin, I am the thing darkness fears most," It said in a different form. Connor shoved his blade in its heart. Dawn decapitated but it still spoke as there was one thing that had to be done.

Connor cut his hand as did Dawn and they shoved their weapons into the demon's head as a shockwave knocked everyone on their asses. 

"Beware the price you pay now for love as it will destroy your first born," It scorned.

****

TWO WEEKS LATER……

Dawn stood under a tree with Connor now. "So you're really going?" She asked sadly. 

"For a little while, I need time to get things sorted out," Connor declared as he didn't want to leave her, he wished he could stay forever. "Would you consider coming to LA for a while?"

"There's a college there…. UCLA, I was accepted so I think it might be a good reason to be with you," Dawn said with a smile as soon she felt his lips again. She would get used to this, eventually. After all, three weeks wasn't forever, it was an eternity….


End file.
